User blog:EllegaardRedstone22/Minecraft Story Mode - The New World (Season 3 fanfic)
Jesse ran through the forest, visibly shaken by the sight he just saw. He felt like such a coward. As an entire group of people were torn open and devoured by a herd of zombies, he was too scared by the thought of losing his own life, and ran. He just ran. "What have I done?" he asked himself. He couldn't let his guilt eat him up just like the zombies, he had to run. He had to run and save himself now. There were too many. They were surrounding him. This was the end. He had nowhere to run. He was too paralyzed to move. The only thing on his mind was how many people he didn't tell them that he cared about them. Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas. He didn't say goodbye to any of them before he left. As the horde of zombies surrounded them. Jesse felt everything around him shrink as he realized that he trapped in the diameter. He was scared. He was about to accept his fate fully when zombies around him disappeared. He didn't know how to explain it. He saw a hooded figure. He soon realized that a Hooded figure Ex-Machina just happened. "Hey! Who are you?" asked Jesse. The hooded figure jumped down from the tree, not saying a word. It left. "That was strange," Jesse told himself. He swore that when he next saw the man, he would thank him. He would get the point across more than once. More than seven times. He had saved him from death. Jesse ran back to Beacontown. It wasn't there anymore. The thought of all his friends and loved ones having been killed crossed him mind, and caused him to break down. He clenched his right fist and broke down the cobblestone wall that was in his way. He was shot. Shot with an arrow. He looked up and saw the same hooded figure sitting up on a call cobblestone pillar. It had a kind of foundation for a building that it was sitting on. He could now see that the figure was wearing all black. He had a red mask on with steampunk goggles, the same as Olivia's. "Hey! Where'd you get those?" asked Jesse. "Did a trade. The lady who gave it to me requested a free meal in return," replied the figure, though slightly muffled. "A free meal?" asked Jesse. "Food doesn't come easy in the apocalypse!" replied the man. "The apocalypse? Is that where the zombies came from?" asked Jesse. "Where'd you think they came from? They just fell out of the sky or something?" asked the man. "Who are you?" asked Jesse. "Gerald," replied the man. "I think I've heard of you before!" exclaimed Jesse. "You might know me as a botanist by profession. Some know me from my career in Spleef. Some know me a professional Ghast ping pong athlete. Some know me as DieZombie67, who excels at the Hunger Games. Just call me Gerald. But, if I end up considering you a friend, you can call me Jerry," explained Gerald. "Huh?" asked Jesse. He took his hood and mask off. He had long, browm hair. It reached his shoulders, but ust barely. He had a biker mustache with a parting in the middle. He took his black suit off. He wore a blue blazer/jacket type coat with a white vest under it. He wore jeans, too. "Welcome to the New World," he said. Category:Blog posts